


Cemetery Tale (POEM)

by dearoctopuswriting



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hallowe'en, Other, Slayer, Slaying, graveyard, narrative poem, poem, seakay's guide to storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearoctopuswriting/pseuds/dearoctopuswriting
Summary: Buffy (who is only named 'The Slayer') fights an unnamed vampire in this narrative poem inspired by the series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This poem has been posted as part of the Superhero theme at the literary website Seakay's Guide to Storytelling. However, I wrote it originally as part of a thirty poem writing prompt in 2015, under one part which was 'A poem about your favourite TV series'. Here's the link: https://seakay.net/2016/11/01/cemetery-tale-poem/
> 
> I watched a LOT of Buffy the Vampire Slayer that year, and I loved every single episode so of course this was the first thing that came to mind. Nowadays, I am ambitiously trying to watch "all of the Star Trek", as in every episode ever (maybe except the Animate Series which I saw one episode and yawned.) much like I did with Buffy in 2015

**1- The Bloodbank**

Arms around his waist

His teeth in her arm

The bloodbank is but seventeen

His intent is for harm

She’s lost in her dark fairy tales

He is a wastrel with an acquired taste.

 

It’s an unquenchable addiction

Human blood

He’s got it bad

He craves his love

But not in the way that she craves him

Before sunrise, she’ll meet her fate grim.

 

**2- The Slayer**

The slayer is the strongest girl I know of.

She fights parasites like him every night.

She’s the chosen one.

She has to be forever mighty

Her dreams are borrowed from other stories

Of ‘normal life’ no matter how boring.

 

Her calling feeds on the scraps of humanity she has left,

I’m surprised she’s not gone mad yet

She gets no buzz from the kill,

There’s no fun to be had

From scouring the graveyards every night

Searching for some vampire to fight.

 

**3\. The Bloodsucker**

Blood, blood, blood.

No other substance beats it for him.

Nothing ever tastes the same.

It’s a need worse than heroin,

And he loves the kill and the chase

Seducing his victim, feel her final breath

Before he tears her throat from her neck.

 

**4- Meeting**

The night’s cold,

She’s no mood for stale air

He is on the hunt- he spots her

Walking amongst the graves.

She looks no more than fifteen

He catches her gaze

His morale code is so dampened its unreadable!

Young blood’s best.

‘Mourning dear old grandmamma?’

He snickers to himself ‘I think she will be vulnerable!’

They finally meet on the path

When she sees, she sprints-

The fight will become a bloodbath.

 

Ha, ha, ha

This little spindly young thing

Wants to take him in a fight?

He is immortal, neverending

But then he realises by her punch

That she is the slayer, and his Days of drinking blood are done.

Stabbed in the chest

The stake turns him to dust.

 

The slayer doesn’t enjoy her work

She does what she must

To protect the world from the Demon scourges, evil

And that vampire disease.


End file.
